Learn To Fly
by Bruisesonmyneck
Summary: OneShot: Tony/OC. Annabelle Ranger finds herself getting more and more into the world that evolves around Tony Stark. Might turn into a series of one shots if theres good response to this one.


Stepping inside a large ballroom lit by gorgeous diamond chandeliers, Annabelle Ranger couldn't help but stare at her surroundings. Only a few hours earlier, her boss had phoned her, telling her to go to the charity event and take interviews on the red carpet. Tony Stark would be her main goal. An achievement her boss would appreciate more than anything.

So here she was, dressed in a simple black dress that reached the floor. Fitted to hug her body perfectly and highlighting her curves in an ultimate feminine manner. She had her hair pulled up with bobby pins, making a magnificent blonde mass of curls.

Not bothering to interview all the other celebrities she was much more busy, working her way to the front of the line. A perfect spot, not too close to the entrance and not too far back was soon owned by Annabelle. Waiting patiently she was going over some basic questions in her head. Getting her camera crew ready for action as the fanciest car arrived appeared to be in her best interest. A door opened and the most handsome man she'd ever laid her eyes on stepped out of the vehicle. This was going to be a tough shot.

Finally he made his was over to her and they made eye contact for slightly longer than usual. Grinning to herself she fired away questions in his direction. Simple, yet truthful, answers were the reply she got from Mr. Stark.

He looked very dapper in his black suit with white shirt. No tie. The top two buttons were undone, showing off a bit of skin. After a handful of questions Tony noticed he couldn't stick around the beautiful woman for a moment longer so he merely gave her a meaningful glance and headed on to the next interviewer. Annabelle let out a sigh of relief as the camera's stopped rolling and decided she deserved a good drink.

Headed inside the building she was stuck at the bar. Several men had asked her to dance but she wouldn't give them a second glance. She wasn't here for a one night stand. Not that she hadn't had her fair share of those in the past, now it just wasn't her style anymore. Thinking she was reaching the age of starting a family and settling down.

A few hours and many drinks later it was safe to say she was slightly intoxicated. Happy giggles were leaving her mouth when the dark haired man in front of her talked.

Staring at the gorgeous man in front of her, Annabelle couldn't do anything besides stare. She was completely taken aback by his looks. Perfectly trimmed beard, soft brown eyes and muscles that would make many men in the room jealous. Yet he was talking to her. Asking her if she was up for another drink.

Tony Stark looked at her with a puzzled expression, waiting for her to answer. "Surprise me Mr. Stark." She muttered, trying to appear cool. Tony hadn't noticed her stares yet, he was used to it from everyone. Letting out a breath of relief as he had went to the bar to retrieve her a drink, she looked over her shoulder and looked at the man's backside. If possible, it was just as gorgeous as his front.

"Here you go." He said huskily as he handed her a tall long drink glass filled with, what looked like, a tequila sunrise. Taking a small sip, Annabelle grinned as she was correct.

"Tequila sunrise, very well chosen. I didn't know I looked like a tequila girl." She wondered aloud. Tony laughed.

"There is no tequila type, Miss Ranger, there is merely a type of woman who either prefers wine, or cocktails." A shudder went down her spine as Tony spoke those words quietly into her ear.

Regaining her posture she stood up straight and looked him dead in the eye. "What about good liquor? Are you implying women can't drink straight vodka or whiskey?" She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"I'm not quite sure that they can, perhaps we should test that theory." Raising his eyebrows suggestively, hoping she'd accept.

"Perhaps some other time Mr. Stark. I am certain that any amount of extra alcohol will get me to pass out. This night has been wonderful, I had a great time drinking with you." She winked slightly and then took off.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and Annabelle was busy at work, fixing all her interviews and making sure she had plenty of time to search on the internet for a new house. Being bored with her apartment she decided it was time to get a house, with multiple rooms in which she could invite friends to sleep over.

Skipping through the varies houses online she was about to give up when her office phone rang. Picking it up carefully she asked her assistant what was going on. "Miss Ranger, there's a man named Tony Stark here but he doesn't have an appointment. Shall I ask him to make one or are you busy." Her assistant, Riley, spoke fast. As in real fast.

Finally cohering the word vomit that just entered her ear she smiled involuntarily. "Riley, let Mr. Stark in but tell him that I don't have much time." She said trying to contain her excitement. He had come to visit her, at work, while she thought he had forgotten about her.

"Miss Ranger. Pleasure to see you again." Tony Stark said happily as he walked into the room. Looking around he noticed the barely noticeable personal touches. Handmade curtains in a deep brown color, hardwood floors and one single photo frame.

"Mr. Stark. What a surprise. May I ask on what grounds you are visiting me at work?" Annabelle said politely. Tony looked up to meet her eyes. A smirk was appearing on his face as he sat down on her desk. With one single look he stopped her from bickering to him about this simple fact.

"Well I actually came here because I remembered a deal we made at a party. We still have not tested the theory of woman holding liquor. Now, since you're busy at work I can assume you haven't drank any alcohol yet. Would you do me the honor of going out with me tonight. There is this horribly dull party that I have to attend and I am not sure if I will survive without an amazing woman by my side."

"Pick me up at 9. Riley will give you my address. Have a good day mister Stark." She dismissed him and he'd never been happier after the answer she gave him.

* * *

"You look fabulous." The dark haired man said appreciatively as Annabelle walked into the large lobby in a expensive multi colored Stella McCartney dress matched with Prada shoes. Her thick blonde hair was curled and bounced on her back. Tony was nothing less than impressed at the sight in front of him.

"You look pretty neat yourself Mr. Stark." Annabelle replied as she placed her delicate hand inside the rough one he held out for her to take. "Why am I not surprised at the choice of car?" She laughed as he opened the passenger door to his Audi r10.

Tony grinned. "Because I am publicly known for my great taste, and I do not mean just cars." He said amused. Annabelle smirked and stared out of the window as the car sped down the streets. Tony attempted to turn on the radio but the woman stopped him.

"I want to be able to hear the engine of this baby roar. I may be a lady, but I do like a great car." And Tony couldn't possibly be happier with that line.

Soon they arrived at the charity event and after parking the car right next to the red carpet he opened the passenger door for Annabelle to get out. Linking arms they happily walked down the carpet. Reporters were firing questions and Annabelle now knew how celebrities must feel about all this mayhem.

* * *

A few tequila shots into the so called party, Annabelle found herself in the bathroom, fixing her make-up and wondering how she had gotten so lucky. Tony Stark had been nothing less than a gentleman. He would get her drinks, introduce her to important people and most of all, he made her laugh. She couldn't deny having a great time.

Walking back to the table they were seated at she found Tony looked slightly irritated. Asking him what the problem was he just said that there was something going on at the company. Not pressing the subject any further she let him get her more tequila.

* * *

"Come on princess, let's get you safe in bed shall we?" Tony Stark laughed as he supported the woman's weight with his own body. She was past the level of wasted and he was currently just relieved she hadn't puked in his car. "I'll get you a shirt to wear for the night." He said quietly as he placed her in his bed. Turning around to the closet he thought for a moment. "Jarvis, get me a shirt small enough for a woman to wear."

"Certainly sir." The computer system responded and soon a plain white tee shirt appeared on a hanger in front of Tony. Picking it from the hanger he walked back over to the bed and hoisted the woman up a little. She was barely conscious and for a split second Tony felt bad for giving her that much alcohol.

Slipping her dress off her shoulders with ease, he let it rest at her hips and helped her into the shirt first. Letting the dress then fall to the floor he led her back to the bed and tucked her under the covers. Letting his lips touch her forehead for a mere moment before undressing himself and silently slipping into bed next to the sleeping female figure.

"Tony?" She asked quietly. He turned his head a little to let their eyes meet and nodded. "Thank you for this." The woman whispered before letting her lips peck his softly and turning so she was in his arms.

"Not a problem Annabelle." He whispered back before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
